


The Hawk's Storyteller.....or something more?

by ETNMystic



Category: Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Shit's going down, escape the night, i'm also making my own au, look out for the lark academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Mystic Hawkins, one of the 22 inaugural Hawk Academy initiates, has been convinced that her life is one large disappointment; always last to fights, having to wear a mask at practically all times, (at least she's prepped for quarantine, amirite?) and only having a power everyone else has, according to her father.However Mystic is nearly in her 30s, and things may not be as they seem.....and perhaps there may be something greater....
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Hawk's Storyteller.....or something more?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dede42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/gifts), [NervousAliceCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/gifts), [SummerInAmsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Escape the Night – The Hawk Academy: Roi Discovered What?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513412) by [Dede42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42). 



** October 1st, 1999: **

“Children, this is the moment that you all have been waiting for.” 

Darius Hawkins. The man I was supposed to call my dad.

“Today is when you will reveal yourselves and your powers to the world for the first time.”

The others looked nervous and excited. I was a mixture of hopeful and desperate.

“Yes, Reginald Hargreeves did this recently with his children, why he lied about having adopted six instead of seven is still a mystery for a later date, but unlike him, you all will have uniforms and superhero names that you all will use while in there. Understood?”

“Yes, father,” we all said.

We were just ten, and we were stopping a bank robbery on our birthday. As kids who have trained for a long time for this, they were all certainly excited. 

And then there was me......

“Excellent, now for you to wear your new uniforms. Flora, assist them.”

“Yes, Darius,” said mom with a smile and pushed a button that made the wall slid aside.

There they were, the new uniforms. All twenty-two of them. As excited as I was, I could already tell which one was mine. Sure, to the untrained eye, it may have looked amazing, but I knew better. Darius had briefed me long before this day. So while Flora helped the others get into their uniforms, I just sat back, waiting. 

Finally when they were all dressed, it was my turn. I was hopeful that they would at least wait for me.

"Why can't I wear something like they can?" I asked as we finally got on the skirt, lined with stars and purple quills quilted onto it.  
"Why does this take so long to get on?"

"Mystic, we've been over this," Darius said.  
"You're immunocompromised. Special precautions must be taken for you. I don't want you to die."

"Oh....."

_So much for a Happy Birthday. But at least they're waiting for me._

Finally it was on. 

"Be careful," he told me as mom

I nodded and ran out the van only to find that just three heroes were waiting for me.

"Sweet Tooth? Theorist? Bat Queen?" I asked in shock.

They smiled.

"We wanted to be sure you had some company," Sweet Tooth told me.

"But.....the fight---"

"What kind of siblings would we be if we left you out of the fight?" The Theorist asked.

I smiled.

"Thank you."

"C'mon, let's go kick some butt!" Bat Queen encouraged.

We got inside the bank, but I saw the White Rabbit escorting hostages out and I felt discouraged. The trio who had escorted me in jumped right in to battle. 

_C'mon Mystic....just....think of something._

I weakly called out a story passage. Two inhuman creatures appeared and began attacking the robbers, all in owl masks. I mean, it was something. Other than that, though......what could I do? Nothing.....The worst part was.....Darius told me that everyone had that power. I didn't have anything special yet. And what if I never did?

_Compared to everyone else, I'm just......ordinary._

Once it was all over, tear tracks had completely covered my mask.

* * *

The press were bustling over us. Despite what Darius had told us, shortest in the front and tallest in the back, tiny me stayed all the way in the back. I could barely hear what was going on. It all seemed to echo in my brain. The only thing I could really hear was when Darius called out our superhero names.

_“Team Leader: The Iron Fist. Second in command, The Pink Dragon. The White Rabbit. Botania. Claws N’ Paws. The Crystal Wolf. The Theorist. Sweet Tooth. The Bat Queen. Portal Jumper. The Calico. The Hippie. The Nyoom. Gadget Girl. Luminosity. Stratepop. The Punisher. The Femme Fatale. Madame Scavenger. The Dark Mistress. Delsa. And The Storyteller."_

I saw later just how on-brand it was......

I was always going to be last.

* * *

Everyone else was excited when we got back, but me? 

I could hide it pretty well, but truth be told.....I felt terrible.

“We need cookies to celebrate!” Ro squealed.

“Now, now, Ro,” said our mom.  
“There will be plenty of time to do that after your father gives you a special gift.”

“Ok, mom.”

I sat down on a couch nearby, trying to process what I'd gone through. I'd conjured up two single creatures and by the time they'd gotten to the villains, they barely got in a single punch. 

“Children,” dad said, looking at each of us in turn, taking me out of my thoughts.  
"You all did excellent work on your first mission today, and while I have made notes of what could’ve been done better-"

_I wouldn't be surprised if he has a whole notebook filled with things that I did wrong....._

"that will be something I will go over with each of you at a later date, for today, we are celebrating.”

As he went down the line, all of those negative thoughts invaded my head; I couldn't do anything right. The creatures I'd conjured were straight-up pathetic. It wasn't my fault, though. Dad never bothered to train me. I tried asking him, but he'd always brush it off, saying that my siblings could teach me. Funny thing was that my siblings would always brush it off, except for Matt. He seemed to get....concerned.

_But why would he--?_

“Mystic--"

I gasped as dad brought me out of my thoughts.

"Excellent work with your storytelling powers.”

He pinned on me a pin with purple gems for the eyes. I tried to smile behind the fabric mask, which had gold and silver stars on it.

“Thanks, dad.”

But I knew he was just saying that to be nice. I was too weak and ordinary compared to everyone else.

_Why me?_

“Yes, yes,” said our dad, turning to us all as a group.  
“Now, go celebrate for the rest of the day. All training will be resumed tomorrow, along with lessons.”

And he left with Lennox and Maki while Flora disappeared into the kitchen, and came back out, pushing a large cart filled with drinks and treats of all kinds. 

“Thanks, mom!” they all cheered and hurried forward, eager to sample the treats, and to just have fun. 

I did have a little cake, but otherwise, I wasn't in the mood.

* * *

Things honestly didn't get any better. I tried to busy myself by eating cake and writing in a notebook I often carried around with me. In these stories that I created, I was never last, I was never the weakest. In these stories, I was the hero. I was the strongest, the bravest, I still had things to overcome, but I'd get there in the end. It was one of the few things that made me happy in life. And it gave me hope that one day, I would _truly_ be a hero.

But that seemed to go right down the drain when it got snatched right out of my hands by Miss Pink Dragon.

"Hey! Give that back!" I snapped shooting up from the couch.

But Nikita just folded her arms.

“You shouldn’t get a pin, Mystic,” she sneered.  
“You barely did anything during the mission to stop those bad guys.”

_I know, but you don't have to say it!_

“Yeah, it was rather pathetic,” DeStorm agreed, looking smug.  
“I mean, a woman who’s part plant? How dumb is that?”

_I'd like to see you try, Mr. Fist of Arrogance!_

Now their comments were just adding fuel to my fire. I had to assert myself. I didn't want to come off as weak emotionally.

“I did my best,” I insisted, stamping my foot, my mouth filled with cake.  
“Dad said so, I did excellent work.”

“Dad said that just to be nice," Nikita rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, and further more,” said DeStorm.  
“You’re clearly the weak-”

“Leave Mystic alone,” someone snapped.

I turned to see Delta heading for the two leaders. Now _that_ was a girl who pulled her weight. In the very few bits of the fight that I saw, she was kicking butt.

“She pulled her weight just like the rest of us, so just back off.”

“Or what?” DeStorm challenged, cracking his knuckles in order to look tough.

Delta's fists were glowing in response as I swallowed my piece of cake.

“You know what I could do to you both.”

Nikita’s own hands started to glow with heat.

The hands she still had my notebook in. 

The notebook that was now burning.

_She just crossed the line._

I turned right to face her.

"PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I screamed.

I heard her fall to the floor as I ran out of the room, my eyes welling up. Yeah, so much for a happy birthday, but there was something weird....

I didn't remember ever making physical contact with Nikita before she fell.


End file.
